


return to me, my love

by Fierysky



Series: Set in Season 5 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Coulson's deal with the Ghost Rider speculation, Explicit Language, F/M, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Coulson's deal with the Rider has come due, and Daisy will stop at nothing to protect him. Even going up against Robbie Reyes when he comes to collect. Speculation fic.





	return to me, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurastar09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurastar09/gifts).



> This is written pre Episode S5 x 13! I think that Daisy will have strong feelings towards Robbie when he returns, and this story came out!  
> Gifting this story to Laurastar09, who has been so supportive of quakerider stories! Thank you so much, my dear, and I hope this is one that you like!

“You think I'm afraid of you and your murder blades?” Daisy spat, as she was dragged out of her cell by General Hale’s henchmen.

Ruby Hale removed her hood, her blonde hair glowing in the fluorescent light.

“I’m not here to murder you, Quake." Ruby unsheathed her chakram. "Not today anyway.”

“My name is _Daisy_.”

Ruby smirked. “And I'm going to carve _my_ name on your face and skin.” She stepped closer, her blue eyes glowing ominously. “I thought you were one of the good guys when you left S.H.I.E.L.D.” She kicked Daisy in her knees, and when she fell to the ground, she kicked her sides.

“I don't care what you do to me,” Daisy coughed. “Leave the others alone.”

“And why would I do that?” Ruby knelt down to Daisy's level and placed the flat of her blade at Daisy's cheek. "It took less than a millisecond to slice off your speedster friend's arm,” she continued, conversationally. “Wonder how long it would take for Melinda May’s leg?” Ruby's head tilted. “Think she'll bleed to death?”

“Please,” Daisy’s chin wobbled. “It's me you want.”

“I want you. Yes.” Ruby sneered. “But broken. Like me.” She stood up and viciously kicked Daisy's face with her steel toe boot.

“The hell are you talking about?” Daisy gasped. She didn't want to give Ruby the satisfaction of tears, but they came anyway.

“My own mother hates me!" Ruby's eyes glimmered, and she lowered her weapon. “And you? Everyone loves you even though you're a colossal fuck up.”

“Sorry." Daisy looked up blearily. “Sorry your mom is like that." 

“Save your pity for May,” Ruby growled. “I think I'll bring her out so you can see the life leave her eyes.”

“No! NO!” Daisy tried to stand but a henchman pushed her down. “You can't do that!”

Ruby laughed. Quake on her knees, begging her was more delicious than she'd thought.

“Don't you get it, Quake?” Ruby raised her blades again. “I do what I want. No one can stop me.”

“You shouldn't say no one can stop you,” a deep voice interjected. “That's just asking for trouble.”

Ruby spun around. “Who the hell are you?” she demanded as a tall figure with a chain wrapped around his torso entered the interrogation room.

Daisy gasped when she saw that familiar leather jacket and intense expression.

Robbie.

He came back.

“I'd say he's trouble,” Daisy couldn't help but smirk, as Robbie started towards Ruby, his eyes glowing amber.

No sooner had Robbie moved, Ruby charged and attacked him, her sharp blade at his neck. But to Ruby's horror, his transformation began and the Ghost Rider roared at Ruby's impudence, flicking away her chakram a child’s toy.

“What-what are you?” Ruby stammered, falling back. She turned to her mother's thugs. “Get him!”

They obeyed, guns blazing, but their high powered bullets bounced off him like pebbles.

Incensed, the Ghost Rider unfurled his hellfire chain and Daisy instinctively ducked and rolled aside and in one fell swoop, the chain swung around, incinerating Ruby Hale and the men who’d captured Daisy.

But not one flame touched her.

Daisy groaned, her ribs and face throbbing.

Strong arms were at her side now, holding her hand. “You good?” Robbie was breathing heavily.

“Living the dream,” Daisy winced in pain as he helped her up.

After she started walking he stepped back, giving her space, but Daisy felt his eyes on her, cataloging her injuries so she straightened up, limping towards the door.

“I got this. You rest,” Robbie pulled up a chair for her.

“But-"

“I already got May,” Robbie said. “Jemma got Mack and Fitz. Rest for now.”

Daisy’s throat burned as Robbie stalked away, a man on a mission and tried to not think about how Robbie didn't mention Coulson.

* * *

Coulson was worse than they feared.

“But the good news is the equipment here is state of the art,” Jemma soothed, as she wrapped Daisy's ribcage . She had broken ribs and required stitches on her face.

“And May?”

“Doing well, and spitting mad,” Jemma commented. “Ivanov and Hale are lucky they got away.”

“Ivanov was here?” Daisy grabbed her friend’s arm. “The Russian? But we took care of him with Quinn!”

Jemma sighed as she cleaned off the cuts on Daisy’s face. “We have bloody Aida to thank for whatever power Ivanov has now." Her brow furrowed as she placed a bandage. “Coulson is our primary concern. Time is running out.”

Daisy wiped her eyes, as a tear spilled.

“Robbie's here, though.” Jemma patted her hand. “That's a spot of good luck right?”

Daisy turned her head and remained silent.

Robbie knew about this but didn't think to warn them. Warn _her._

Daisy clenched her fist. She couldn't wait to reconnect with Robbie Reyes and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

The monitors in Coulson's room were intermittently beeping, but Daisy had tuned them out by now. She couldn't sleep, so she'd relieved May from his bedside.

By all accounts, Coulson should be resting peacefully, but his brow was furrowed and Daisy couldn't help but notice how old he looked.

Why had she never noticed that before?

“Hey,” a soft voice interrupted her musings and the door creaked open.

A chill ran down Daisy's spine.

“Friends and family only,” she stated, coldly. “You're neither.”

“Daisy, I'm sorry,” Robbie breathed. He tentatively stepped into the room, his dark eyes trained on her.

“What are you sorry for?” Daisy bit out. “Letting Coulson go through with this when you goddamn _knew_ what it would do to him?” She stood up, glaring. “Or keeping it from me?”

Robbie’s mouth pulled into a flat line. Daisy knew there would've been no changing Coulson's mind when faced with the threat of Aida. And it wasn't his secret to tell.

He hefted his chain and fixed it on his shoulder. “I've come to take Coulson home.”

An ominous rumble shook the hospital, drowning out the beep of the machines.

“I will fight you and the Ghost Rider before I let that happen.” Daisy's voice was deathly calm.

“Coulson's stayed past his time,” Robbie said gently.

Daisy laughed harshly. “You son of a bitch. You should've died in that car accident yet here you are.” She stepped forward when he blanched. “And you ask me to take care of _your_ brother because you couldn't.” That was a low blow but she didn't care. “And now you're telling me this bullshit?” Daisy jabbed Robbie in his chest. “Fuck you, Reyes." She looked him square in the eye. "Now get the hell out before I throw you out.”

Robbie's brows furrowed as he searched her face before finally looking at Coulson. His face softened.

“I'll see myself out,” he murmured. 

Daisy exhaled, tears rolling down her face as Robbie left, closing the door quietly.

She'd bought Coulson some time, but for how long? He’d made a deal with the devil and now it was time to pay.

* * *

  
Robbie leaned on the side of his Hell Charger, flipping his keys, over and over and over again.

And kept coming to the same solution.

Over and over and over again.

**You promised me, Roberto. All my scores.**

Robbie grunted. It could get someone else. The world was filled with people craving justice and vengeance.

**I want you. My best host in a millennium.**

“Leave Coulson alone.” Robbie flipped his keys.

**Coulson and I had a deal. He got my power. And I burned Aida.**

“And now it's burning him,” Robbie growled. “To death.”

The Rider fell silent. Robbie was prepared to go in Coulson's place. After all, he'd already died too, and like Coulson was living past his time. Damn that Inhuman for putting the idea in his head.

**I'll spare Phillip J. Coulson-**

Robbie tensed, knowing the price would be high.

**If you promise to leave Daisy Johnson alone.**

Robbie's keys clattered to the floor. “Deal.”

* * *

“Daisy! You need to leave!” Jemma was dressed in blue scrubs, rushing in Coulson’s room with a small army of hospital staff behind her.

Daisy, who’d fallen asleep at Coulson’s bedside, woke up disoriented. “Wha-?”

“He’s coding,” Jemma stated to a tall woman beside her, ignoring Daisy. “And there are signs of a stroke. Call a Brain Attack Team, stat.” She turned back to her friend. “Daisy, I love you. But get out. Now.”

“What? What’s going on?” Daisy stumbled up, her heart thudding. Her eyes widened when she saw Coulson, his monitors beeping erratically and his lips turning blue.

How could she sleep through that? What would she tell May?

Agent Crawford, one of the rookies, ushered her out the door and closed it with an apologetic smile.

Daisy stared, feeling helpless.

She could use all her powers, break the world and herself in half but it still wouldn’t help Coulson.

A hand touched her shoulder. God. Not him again.

“What do you want?” Daisy wiped her eyes. “Come to collect from a dying man?”

“Just came to say goodbye.” It was Robbie, of course. His voice was low, and Daisy had to strain to hear him.

She turned around, but the sharp retort died on the tip of her tongue. He looked like a man who'd been sentenced to death and this was his last day.

“You-" Daisy faltered. Robbie looked like hell. "You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Robbie swallowed hard and looked down. “I-” He paused, frowning. “I hate to ask you this again-”

“I’ll look after Gabe like he’s my own kid brother,” Daisy exhaled. She moved closer to him. “Listen. Sorry I've been such a jerk. This whole thing-”

“Hey, don’t apologize. Not with me,” Robbie interrupted her. “I’m sorry I have to leave again.” He dared to look at her, his eyes full of emotion.

“Comes with the job right?” Daisy forced a smile.

“Sorry for everything I’ve put you through,” Robbie said, his face serious. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me and Gabe.”

“Hey, no need to sound so dramatic,” Daisy frowned, searching his face. “You’ll be back right?”

**Tell her Roberto. Now is the time.**

“Is Coulson okay?” Robbie asked instead, wincing as a sharp pain struck his temple. Damn Rider.

“I don’t know,” Daisy whispered, her face crumpling. “They didn’t tell me.” She wiped her face as tears fell. “And I don’t know how to fix this.” She buried her face in her hands. “Sorry, I don’t mean to-”

She didn't finish because Robbie gathered her in his arms.

 _I’m not leaving her till I know Coulson is okay,_ Robbie seethed to the Rider, as he stroked her hair.

“Coulson’s done so much," Daisy sobbed. "Not just for me. But for SHIELD. The Inhumans. The world.” She raised her head. “I can’t lose him, Robbie.”

“You won’t,” Robbie promised, gently pressing her to rest on his shoulder.

_Fix it._

**Will you leave her alone?**

_Fix it. Now._

Robbie held Daisy as she fell apart, heaving cries that wrenched from her body. He would walk through hell so she didn’t feel this pain.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, in front of Coulson’s room, Daisy buried in Robbie’s chest, while he embraced her tightly. He was already thinking about a backup plan in case the Rider didn’t come through.

**It is fixed, Roberto.**

And at that moment, Jemma opened the door. “Call May and the others! Coulson’s vitals are back to normal!”

Everything was a blur afterward for Daisy, as the entire team gathered, eager to know about Coulson. Robbie was uneasy and stayed on the outskirts. He didn’t belong here, it was time he took his leave anyway.

He hefted his chain and was walking away when a voice called him.

“Where are you going?”

It was May. She strode over, her eyes weary but still blazing. “You haven’t told Daisy goodbye.”

Robbie gestured to the room. “She has all of you. She doesn’t need me.”

“You don’t get to decide who or what Daisy needs.” May looked him up and down. “Be smarter.”

Robbie frowned, unsure what she meant. He looked over at Daisy. She was sitting next to Coulson, holding his hand.

Who did she have, to soothe her worries, and make sure her path was smooth so she could carry on the work she held so dear to her heart?

Who would lay down their life for her, over and over?

Daisy looked up at that moment, and her face softened when she saw him. She stood up, walking towards him.

Robbie’s lips parted, as he drank in the sight of her.

“You don’t have to look like that,” Daisy dipped her head. “I know you have to go. And you don’t know when you’ll be back.”

“That’s not right.” Robbie held her gaze. “It’s not right that you don’t know.”

“It is what it is,” Daisy murmured. “It’s what we do.”

Robbie’s heart clenched. Daisy would give her life for the world, and expect the least in return.

That wasn’t right.

“I will find my way back to you,” Robbie promised. “I don’t know how or-”

A pounding pain in his head stopped him but Robbie gritted his teeth. Didn’t the Rider know he’d had practice all these years?

“I promise to find my way back,” Robbie repeated, his voice soft. “To you.”

“Is that a deal?” Daisy smiled.

“Deal.” Robbie turned to walk away but a tug of his hand stopped him. And before he knew it, he was enveloped in a fierce hug.

“Please,” Daisy murmured. “Please come back to me.”

Robbie’s tears mixed with hers.

“I promise.”

And he held her tighter, stroking her hair, as the Rider screamed louder in his head.

But Daisy's soft voice drowned out the noise. "Think of me. I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Alina! Feedback is much welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
